Days Before You Came
by Puddingtorte
Summary: Gefangen durch seine Herkunft, seine Familie und seine Angst, versucht Draco Malfoy bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts seine Fesseln endlich abzuwerfen. Doch ist es schon zu spät zu kämpfen? Ein One-Shot von der Suche nach sich selbst, der Schwierigkeit sich von alten Denkweisen zu befreien und der unerwarteten Hilfe dabei. Oder vielleicht auch mehr? Harry/Draco


Titel: Days Before You Came

Autor: Puddingtorte

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Summary: Gefangen durch seine Herkunft, seine Familie und seine Angst, versucht Draco Malfoy bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts seine Fesseln endlich abzuwerfen. Doch ist es schon zu spät zu kämpfen? Ein One-Shot von der Suche nach sich selbst, der Schwierigkeit sich von alten Denkweisen zu befreien und der unerwarteten Hilfe dabei. Oder vielleicht auch mehr? Harry/Draco

Ich habe diesen One-Shot, meine erste Geschichte überhaupt auch schon auf hochgeladen, aber vor allem als neuer Autor erhält man kaum bis gar keine konstruktive Kritik und ich will ja wissen, was ich besser machen kann...

Also auch noch mal hier hochgeladen. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Teddy.

Die Schlacht von Hogwarts und ich konnte nur an meinen Teddybären denken.  
Meinen Teddy, den ich von meiner Mutter bekommen habe als ich klein war. Der mir immer Wärme gespendet hat in kalten Herrenhaus.  
Er hat mich gewärmt, von innen und von außen, hatte ich immer das Gefühl.  
Ich kann mich noch erinnern, ich lag früher nachts oft mit in schrecklichen Bauchschmerzen in meinem Bett, konnte nicht schlafen und hatte schrecklich Angst vor dem nächten Tag. Dann habe ich meinen Teddy vorne an mich gedrückt, auf meinen Bauch und ich schlief schnell ein. Ohne Schmerzen.

Dann wurde ich älter. Vater verbrannte Teddy als ich acht war.  
"Du bist alt genug um erwachsen Handeln zu können, erwachsende Endscheidungen treffen zu können, so wie ich es von dir erwarte. Da muss man auch ein erwachsendes Verhalten an den Tag legen können, du verweichlichtes **Kind**!"  
Kaum zu fassen, das Wort 'Kind' war für mich, als ich selbst ein Kind war, die schlimmste Beleidigung überhaupt. Kinder. Sie spielen im Sandkasten, machen sich dreckig, lachen, schmeißen mit Dingen um sich, machen lauter Dinge einfach _falsch_...  
Kinder waren nicht erwachsen.  
Und Erwachsensein, das wurde immer von mir erwartet. Keine Gefühle zeigen, mir meines Standes bewusst sein, diskretes und angemessenes Verhalten außer natürlich dem 'niederen Volk' gegenüber...

Und am dem Tag als Teddy ging, ging die Wärme mit ihm.  
Ich holte unheimlich viele Decken in mein Bett und mit der Zeit wurde ich von außen aufgewärmt, aber in mir? Kälte.

Und so entstand Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, der Todesser.

Draco Malfoy, der Todesser, der kein Todesser sein will.

Draco Malfoy, der es nicht schafft, sich von seiner Familie und dieser grauenvollen Ideologie loszueisen.

Und trotzdem stand ich jetzt hier. Auf der 'weißen' Seite. Neben Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, McGonagall und den anderen. Den Guten. Ich stand hier und blickte auf die Versammlung der Todesser vor den Toren Hogwarts, genau gegenüber.  
Der dunkle Lord - vorne an der Front.  
Ich sah Mutter, die mich in den Reihen vor ihr sucht. Meine Mutter, die von dem Mann unterdrückt wurde, den sie liebt. Ich liebe sie und doch hasste ich sie dafür, dass sie zu schwach war und sich niemals befreit hat. Sie war genauso schwach wie ich.  
Ich sah Vater, wie er da steht. Zerbrochen und trotzdem triumphierend, das Kinn in die Höhe gereckt.  
Und dann erschien er in meinem Blickfeld. In den Armen dieses Halbriesen.

"Harry Potter ist tot."

Harry Potter ist tot. Harry Potter ist tot? Harry Potter ist tot?!

NEIN!

Ich bemerkte nur im Hintergrund, dass das Weasley-Mädchen gerade das tat was mein Hirn mir befahl zu tun.  
Schreien.

"Harry Potter ist tot. Von heute bis in alle Ewigkeit werdet ihr nur einem folgen. Und das bin ich."

Der dunkle Lord sagte etwas, das war mir bewusst, denn seine Lippen bewegten sich.  
Was sagte er? Ich konnte es nicht hören.  
Ich hörte nur das Echo dieser Stimme. Harry Potter ist tot.  
Das bedeutete wohl, dass die gute Seite verloren hat.  
Oder? Wieso sollte man weiterkämpfen wenn Harry Potter tot ist?  
Naja, Aufgeben würde ja nur den Untergang der Welt und wenn überhaupt ein Leben in Unterdrückung, Angst und Schmerz bedeuten.

"Und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da, euch zu bekennen. Tretet vor und schließt euch uns an.  
Oder sterbt."

Die Menschen um mich blieben stehen. Sie regten sich nicht ein Stück. Lieber sterben, als ihm zu folgen. Ich wäre auch gern so mutig.

"Draco?"  
Ich blickte auf. Die Stimme meines Vaters. Er gestikulierte nervös. Ich sah es ihm an. Würde ich nicht gehen, würde er in der Gunst des Lords sinken. Vollkommen. Er wäre nur der Todesser, der es nicht schafft einen gehorsamen Todesser zu erziehen.  
"Draco."  
Er wurde immer nervöser. Ihm ging es nicht um mich als Person. Er liebte mich nicht. Er liebte einen Sohn, der ihm ohne zu Zögern folgte. Er wollte mich an seiner Seite, damit es nicht blamabel für ihn ist. Draco Malfoy könnte ja einen auf Rebell machen. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

"Draco."  
Mutter. Bitte nicht sie. Das lässt meine Entscheidung wackeln. Ich merke förmlich wie mein winziges bisschen Mut dahin fließt.  
Aber nein, er würde nicht umsonst gestorben sein.  
'Es tut mir leid.', formte ich stumm mit den Lippen und sah sie an. 'Ich liebe dich.'

Ich trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Den Zauberstab meiner Mutter in meinem Ärmel versteckt fest umklammert. Ein paar Schritte. Der dunkle Lord kam mit einem Lächeln, das nicht Lächeln genannt werden darf auf mich zu.  
Er ließ für einen Augenblick die Schlange aus den Augen und -

"Accio Schwert."  
Meine Stimme war leise, fast nur ein Hauchen, doch sie klang laut nach in der Stille.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit für einen kurzen Moment stehen blieb und dann...  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Auf einmal hielt ich das Schwert in der Hand, sah die Schlange und einen Augenblick später lag ihr Kopf auf dem Boden.  
Dann passierten viele Dinge gleichzeitig. Der dunkle Lord kam wütend auf mich zu, meine Mutter disapparierte und dann war da irgendwie Potter. Er stand auf wie ein lebendiger Mensch, er lief auf mich zu wie ein lebendiger Mensch. Verdammt, er war lebendig.  
Er sah mir in die Augen. Potter hat tolle Augen. Schon immer gehabt. Grün.  
"Danke." Seine Stimme war rau und genauso wie ich sie kenne, nur anders. Ich habe Potters Stimme immer gehasst und ich mag sie immer noch nicht. Aber ich mag was er sagt. Und wenn er nette Dinge sagt hört sich seine Stimme besser an.  
Diese verwirrenden Gedanken über Potter hatten nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert und jetzt stieß er mich zur Seite.  
Und ich fiel auf den Boden.  
Potter stand gegenüber dem dunklen Lord. Sie beide erhoben gleichzeitig den Zauberstab.

_Bitte töte ihn, Potter._

Ein roter und ein grüner Blitz. Sie trafen aufeinander. Ich musste nach hinten weichen, die Magie war quasi in der Luft erfassbar.

_Bitte stirb nicht, Potter._

Die Blitze verschmolzen irgendwie und ich merkte, dass das Grün abnahm. Es wurde immer weniger, bis es zurück schoss. Zurück auf den dunklen Lord. Es traf genau in seine Brust und sein Zauberstab flog durch die Luft. Potter fing ihn auf. In der einen Hand nun den Elderstab und in der anderen meinen. Mein Zauberstab hatte den dunklen Lord getötet.  
Potter hat den dunklen Lord mit meinem Zauberstab getötet.  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören und Voldemorts Leiche lag am Boden. Seine Leiche.

Tot.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch die Masse. Die einen fingen an zu jubeln, stürmten auf Potter zu, kreischten, lachten, freuten sich und die anderen flohen oder ergaben sich und sanken auf die Knie.

Ich tat gar nichts.  
Voldemort war tot. Ich war ein Todesser. Sollte ich fliehen? Würde man mich töten? Müsste ich nach Askaban?  
Ich blieb einfach sitzen. Die Siegesfeier wurde wohl auf innen verschoben.

Stunden vergangen.

Alleine. Der ganze Hof ist leer, sie haben Voldemorts Leiche weggebracht. Ich saß hier ganz alleine.  
Er ist tot. Ich stand nicht mehr unter seinem Zwang oder unter dem meines Vaters. Ich war frei. Ich konnte überall hin. Doch wo wollte ich hin? Wo war meine Mutter hin? Wollte ich zu ihr?

Ich hatte doch sonst niemanden.  
Ich hatte niemanden.  
War ich niemand?  
Früher hätte ich diese Frage mit einem klaren "Nein, ich bin ein Malfoy." beantwortet, aber jetzt?

Ich war Draco Malfoy, wurde von der Zaubererwelt verachtet, gehasst, verfolgt. Ich war ein ehemaliger Todesser. Wahrscheinlich war ich überhaupt nicht frei. Aber wer ist das schon? Hat nicht jeder jemanden oder etwas, das einen auf einem bestimmten Weg im Leben hält?  
Niemand hat nichts. Auch ich nicht. Mein Etwas musste ich vielleicht erst finden.

Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir. Umdrehen tat ich micht nicht. Ich riss nur die Hände hoch.  
"Tun Sie mir mir nichts an. Ich bin unbewaffnet."  
"Wieso sollte ich dich angreifen?"  
Potter. Seine Stimme würde ich aus Tausenden, Milliarden Stimmen erkennen. Diese Stimme hat mich so oft zur Weißglut gebracht, mich neidisch werden lassen und überheblich. Aber Potters Stimme und die Worte die in ihr mitschwangen, haben etwas geschafft: sie haben mich ernsthaft zum Nachdenken gebracht. Dazu mein Leben zu hinterfragen.  
"Potter."  
Er tauchte in meinem Blickfeld auf.  
"Harry." Und er lächelte. Er hat mich noch nie angelächelt. Es war ungewohnt, ich war mir noch nicht sicher ob ich es mag.

"Harry? Muss ich weg von hier? Verbannt man mich?"  
Er sah mich an. Offen und ehrlich. Heute werden mir viele Gesichter von ihm gezeigt.  
"Nein. Du warst auf unser Seite. Du hast einen entscheidenen Schritt zum Sieg beigetragen. Woher wusstest du das? Mit der Schlange? Und dem Schwert?"  
Ein Lächelen entstand auf meinem Gesicht, ich konnte es nicht mal kontrollieren.  
"Ich habe euch belauscht. Nachdem du mich aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt hast. Du saßt da und meintest, dass die Schlange der letzte Horkrux ist. Und als ich dann da in der Menge stand und Longbottom mit dem Schwert sah, fiel es mir ein."

"Und woher wusstest du, dass das die Klinge einmal mit Basiliskengift getränkt wurde?"  
Und da war sie wieder. Die Leere in meinem Inneren. Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.

"Von Severus.", flüsterte ich leise und sah auf meine Schuhe.  
Potter sah mich mitleidig an. Meine Vermutung wurde zu einer Tatsache.  
"Er ist tot." Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie er nickte und wenn es noch etwas in meinem Inneren geben sollte, das zerbrechen kann, dann tat es das gerade.

"Wieso?"  
Ich blickte verzweifelt hoch und mein Blick traf auf Potters resignierende Augen. Und er erzählte mir die Geschichte von seinem Tod. Von ihm, der mir ein Vertrauter, Vater und Freund war, in der Zeit, wo ich ihm am meisten gebraucht hatte.

"Liegt er dort noch?"  
"Ja."

Schwerfällig erhob ich mich. Aufrecht stehen fiel mir einen Moment schwer und es verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen.  
"Ich komm mit."  
Erstaunt sah ich Potter an. Wieso wollte er mitkommen? Er sollte zurück ins Schloss und feiern.

Genau das teilte ich ihm auch mit. Potter sah mich wieder komisch an. Mit so einem Blick, der sagte, dass er nicht mehr konnte.  
"Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dafür gefeiert zu werden, einen Menschen umgebracht zu haben."  
Früher hätte ich wahrscheinlich über diese Aussage gelacht. Sie war so typisch Potter und so typisch Gryffindor. Aber jetzt konnte ich ihn verstehen. Naja, verstehen konnte ihn vielleicht niemand. Aber ich konnte ihn nachvollziehen. Ich habe Menschen gefoltert, gequält bis sie nach Gnade winselten. Mit der Ausrede, dass ich mein Leben rette und das meiner Mutter. Wie weit darf man für die Rettung eines Lebens gehen? Darf man töten um ein Leben zu retten?

Potter hat mit dem Mord an dem dunklen Lord wahrscheinlich viele Tausend Leben gerettet, wenn nicht mehr, und sein eigenes.  
Keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt.  
Aber er war immer noch ein lebendes, menschliches Individuum. Ich konnte ihn also nachvollziehen. Ich sah Potter an und merkte, dass er an meinem Blick sah, was ich gedacht hatte.  
Und er war dankbar dafür.

Wir liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und es war angenehm.  
Der Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte war schon von weitem ein Ort der Zerstörung. Die Peitschende Weide lag mitsamt aller Wurzeln tot auf dem Boden. Sie würde nie wieder jemanden davon abhalten können, ihr zu nah zu kommen. Der Gang darunter war komplett freigelegt, ein einfaches Erdloch. Wir stiegen hinein und versicherten uns, dass der Gang nicht einstürzen würde. Ich war hier noch nie gewesen und folgte Potter einfach.

Vertrauen.  
Wann hatte ich das gelernt? Besser gesagt von wem? Die Antwort lag vor mir. Ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, mit einem Schlangenbiss am Hals, tot.  
Severus Snape.

Auf den Knien rutschte ich zu seiner Leiche. Fühlte seinen Puls. Nichts. Das hatte ich auch erwartet.  
Ich sah auf sein Gesicht. Er sah im Tod besser aus. Freier. Ohne Maske, ohne Angst entlarvt zu werden. Ich will mir einreden, dass es besser so gewesen ist. Von wegen Karma und so weiter. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Sein Tod war unnötig. Noch unnötiger als alle anderen Opfer des Krieges. Der dunkle Lord hat ihm trotz allem vertraut, er ist nicht hinter sein wahres Ich gekommen. Er musste sterben, weil der Lord dachte, er wäre der Herr über den Elderstab. Eigentlich wäre sein Tod nützlich gewesen, wenn ic-

"Denke nicht einmal daran, dir die Schuld zu geben, dass Snape nicht für einen höheres Ziel oder was weiß ich gestorben ist. Gestorben wäre er wahrscheinlich sowieso. Tut mir leid das zu sagen."  
Ich nickte. Potter hatte recht. Ich war nicht Schuld. Wenn ich Dumbledore nicht entwaffnet hätte, wäre ich nie der Herr über den Elderstab gewesen und somit auch nicht Potter. Und wäre Potter es nicht gewesen, hätte er den dunklen Lord wahrscheinlich nicht töten können.  
Egal. Verwirrende Gedanken.

"Soll ich raus gehen?" Potter riss mich aus genau diesen Gedankengängen.  
"Wieso?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah so verloren aus.  
"Vielleicht willst du allein mit ihm sein, oder möchtest vor mir nicht weinen."  
Ich sah ihn schief an und überlegte.  
"Nein. Ich denke, ein Mensch hat eine begrenzte Anzahl von Tränen für ein Leben. Ich habe meine schon geweint." Vielleicht stimmt das für mich. Meine Trauer passiert in meinem Inneren, dort wo sie niemand sehen kann. Sie ist ein fester Bestandteil von meinem Wesen, ich weiß nicht ob Draco Malfoy ohne Trauer existieren kann. Sie ist immer da, mal mehr, mal weniger. Jetzt ist sie gerade mehr.

Ich beugte mich zu Severus hinunter, legte meine Hand auf seine kalte Wange.  
"Danke.", flüsterte ich so leise, das nicht mal Potter neben mir es mitbekommen hat.  
Mehr sagen konnte ich nicht. Jedes weitere Wort wäre zu viel gewesen. Severus kannte mich besser als jeder andere Mensch, besser als ich mich selbst kannte. Er war ein Meister im Beobachten, im stillen Mitgefühl und im unbemerkten Kraft spenden. Was sollte ich so jemandem noch sagen?

Ich erhob mich.  
"Wir können gehen... Harry."  
Und er sah mich von unten an. Wieder so verloren. Als ob er nicht wüsste, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Er sah mich an, wie jemand, der seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte und jetzt nicht mehr wusste wo sein Grund war zu leben.  
"Und wohin gehst du?"  
Darüber hatte ich noch nicht nach gedacht.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Wohin gehst du?"  
Potter lächelte und es erinnerte mich an früher. Früher, als wir alle noch hoffnungsvoll waren, nie auf die Idee gekommen wären, an einen Krieg zu denken.  
Damals, als es ich Potter als meinen Feind ansah, als ich den Sinn des Lebens darin sah, angeblich minderwertigen Menschen und Wesen das Leben schwer zu machen.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich weg will."  
Weg? Aber Potter hatte ein Leben hier. Er hatte Freunde, die ihn liebten und ihn vermissen würden. Menschen, die ihn vergötterten.

"Wieso sollte jemand wie du wegwollen?" Das verwirrte mich.  
"Gerade jemand wie ich sollte wegwollen." Und er lächelte so, als ob er mehr wüsste. Dieses Lächeln mochte ich eindeutig nicht. "Ich werde hier nicht als Mensch gesehen, sondern nur als Held. Aber ich war nie mehr als eine Schachfigur. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, was soll ich tun? Auror werden, wie es jeder von mir erwartet? Noch mehr kämpfen? Ich will weg. Dahin, wo ich nicht mehr kämpfen muss, wo ich einfach nur Harry sein kann. Ohne Erwartungen, ohne vorbestimmten Lebensweg."

Ich sah ihn an und mir wurde vieles bewusste. Wir beide waren eigentlich gar nicht so unähnlich. Wir wurden beide in eine Rolle gezwängt, die wir nie wollten. Er wollte genauso wenig der gefeierte Held sein, wie ich der Todesser. Er hatte ebenso mit viel zu hohen Erwartungen zu kämpfen wie ich. Wir mussten beide funktionieren, perfekt sein.  
Wir durften uns keine Fehler erlauben, weil sonst andere dafür leiden mussten.  
Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich wirkliches Verständnis und Mitgefühl für einen anderen Menschen. Zum ersten Mal wollte ich einen Menschen vor noch mehr Schmerzen beschützen.

"Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Granger und die Weasleys?"  
Seine Augen funkelten und in diesem Moment war er so verdammt... Potter, dass es fast nicht zu ertragen war.  
"Ich werd ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn ich weiß wo ich bin. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Abstand brauche." Er hat also noch keinen Plan, wo wir hin könnten. Severus leere Augen schienen mich anzustarren und mir etwas sagen zu wollen. Ich bückte mich noch einmal und schloss seine Augen. Da fiel mir eine Information ein, die mir Severus vor dem Krieg gegeben hatte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht und Potter schien über diesen Umstand äußerst irritiert zu sein.  
"Draco, was ist los?"  
Ich streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und mir schien diese Geste so unglaublich unnatürlich.  
Will ich das wirklich? Es verwirrte mich. Und ich kann mich noch gut an das erste Mal erinnern, als ich Potter die Hand reichen wollte. Geschworen habe ich mir, geschworen, dass ich nie wieder die Hand nach jemandem ausstrecken würde, dass ich niemanden so nah an mich heranlassen würde, dass er mir mit Zurückweisung weh tun könnte.  
Aber ich war ein anderer Mensch als damals. Ich bin nicht mehr stolz auf das was ich bin, habe kein Ansehen, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Was konnte ich also noch verlieren?  
Und deswegen sah ich ihn an. Hoffte und flüsterte:  
"Komm mit."  
Und ich sah in seine so vertrauensvollen Augen und öffnete mich. Vor mir selbst und vor ihm. Er legte seine Hand in meine und es kam mir einfach nur natürlich vor. Als ob es jetzt genau das war, was ich brauchte.  
Und vielleicht war es das auch.

Das bekannte Gefühl des Apparierens durchzog meinen Körper. Als ich merkte wie sich ein Untergrund und mir festigte, öffnete die Augen.  
Vor mir eröffnete sich eine Kulisse, so trostlos und düster, das man denken könnte, man wäre in einer anderen Welt. Die Häuser waren grau, alt und es schien als wäre niemand hier zuhause. Doch vielleicht war es das richtige für mich. Ich hatte in den riesigen, prunkvollen Hallen von Malfoy Manor nicht meinen Frieden gefunden. Genauso wenig wie in denen Hogwarts. Potter blickte sich um und es schien mir so, als würde er diesen Ort kennen. Mitsamt dem großen Industriegebiet im Hintergrund, dessen graue Abgasschwaden diese Siedlung zu umhüllen schien.  
"Ich kenne diesen Ort."  
Mit einem Winken bedeutete ich Potter mir zu folgen. Nebeneinander gingen wir durch die schmalen Gassen und ich glaubte zu fühlen, dass sich unser Abstand immer mehr verringerte, so als wollten wir nicht zu lassen, dass die Kälte dieses Orts sich auf uns übertrug. Vor einem Straßenschild blieben wir stehen.  
"Spinner's End.", las Potter leise vor. "Snapes Geburtshaus."  
Zur Bestätigung nickte ich.  
"Woher weißt du das?" Aber eigentlich musste ich nicht verwundert fragen. Er war immerhin Harry Potter.  
"Aus seinen Erinnerungen. Was machen wir hier?"  
"Du wolltest weg. Wir sind weg. Er meinte, im Falle seines Todes gehört das Haus mir."  
Potter blickte die Straße hinunter und nach kurzen überlegen lächelte er. Ein Glucksen entkam seiner Kehle und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Als ich ihn fragend anguckte meinte er:  
"Es ist nur so ironisch. Ich soll mich in Snapes Gemächern von den Strapazen des Kriegs erholen. Snape ist der Mann, den ich die ganze Zeit mehr als gehasst habe. Ich habe ihn für den Tod meines Mentors verantwortlich gemacht und das Dumbledore tot ist, hat für mich bedeutet, dass ich jetzt alleine dastehe. Alleine mit einem Krieg, den ich nicht führen wollte."  
Natürlich verstand ich das.  
"Vielleicht ist das aber der beste Weg, dich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Er stellte für dich immer eine schlimme Zeit in deinem Leben dar. Eine Zeit aus Krieg, Tod und Schmerz. Du kannst so vielleicht auch mit dieser Phase abschließen und neu anfangen."  
Und Potter strahlte. Er strahlte wirklich, mit seinem ganzen Körper. Das freute mich, denn er freute sich, wegen mir. Das ist in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie vorgekommen.  
"Du hast recht. Komm." Er lief vor und drehte sich im Laufen um sich selbst. Die Arme ausgestreckt und den Kopf im Nacken. Er lachte und war... glücklich.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war er glücklich? Er hatte vor weniger als einem Tag einen Menschen umgebracht und im Krieg gekämpft. Ich betrachte ihn genauer und folgte ihm langsam. Als ich ihn so ansah, wurde mir klar wieso er so... befreit war. Eine unglaublich große Last war von seinen Schultern gefallen und es war weit und breit niemand, der ihm neue Vorschriften machen konnte. Ich sollte vielleicht auch glücklich sein. Obwohl, das war zu viel verlangt. Wenigstens erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.  
Ich horchte in mich hinein und entschloss, dass auch ich erleichtert war. Jetzt wusste ich es nur noch zeigen.  
"Hey! Harry, warte auf mich!", rief ich ihm zu. Er drehte sich um und lachte.  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Und er fing an zu rennen.  
Ich holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprint an. Harry und ich rannten lachend durch Spinner's End. Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
"Harry? Stopp. Da ist es." Auf der linken Seite war es. Severus Haus. Angepasst und genauso trist und öde wie die anderen Häuser. Doch es war seins.  
Schwer atmend standen wir davor.  
"Wie kommen wir rein?"  
Ich hob die Hand und berührte das dunkle Holz der Tür.  
"Lily.", flüsterte ich so leise, dass ich hoffte, dass Harry es nicht gehört hatte.  
Doch er tat es. Und lächelte.  
Mit einem Knarren ging die Tür auf und vor uns eröffnete sich ein dunkler Flur.  
Es roch nach Holz und alten Büchern. Wir liefen durch den Gang, blickten in das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, die Bibliothek. Nirgendwo, war auch nur ein Bild oder ein Erinnerungsstück zu finden. Nur Bücher, überall Bücher. Dieses Haus war anonym. Es passte zu Severus.  
"Gehen wir hoch?" Harry sah mich fragend an.  
Ich wusste es nicht. Oben war sein Schlafzimmer. Niemand außer ihm war jemals dort gewesen. Mit Sicherheit konnte ich sagen, dass dort irgendwas von ihm zu finden sein würde. Und seine Privatsphäre würde ich nie wagen zu stören.  
"Okay. Aber wir werden seine Sachen wegzaubern und neue erschaffen."  
"Machen wir." Er lächelte verständnisvoll und ich wusste, dass er auch wirklich verstanden hatte.  
Die große Standuhr neben der Treppe gab ein kurzes Gongen von sich. 6.00 Uhr morgens.  
"Wir sollten schlafen."  
Im Obergeschoss entdeckten wir neben Schlaf- und Badezimmer, auch noch eins für Gäste. Mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabes hatte Harry die Etage in neutralen Farben umgestaltet.  
Wir sahen uns an und wussten beide nicht, wie wir jetzt reagieren sollten.  
Seine Augen suchten meine und ich erkannte darin Unsicherheit.  
Ich brach das Schweigen.  
"Ich nehme das Gästezimmer, wenn das für dich okay ist."  
Harry nickte und verschwand in Severus' altem Schlafzimmer.  
Ich entschied mich dafür erst einmal den Dreck der Schlacht abzuwaschen und stieg unter die Dusche. Als das Wasser über meinen Körper perlte und sich meine verspannten Muskeln langsam lockerten, fing ich an über Harry und mich nachzudenken. Was waren wir? Eine Zweckgemeinschaft, Gefährten oder Freunde? Keine Ahnung.

Ich stellte das Wasser aus und trocknete mich ab. Meine Klamotten hatte ich in Schlafsachen verwandelt. Kurz darauf stand ich unentschlossen im Flur. Sollte ich...?  
Doch Harry nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. Er öffnete seine Tür.  
"Ist das Bad frei?" Ich nickte.  
"Ich... ähm, ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Harry."  
"Schlaf gut, Draco."

* * *

Wir hatten uns inzwischen eingelebt, keine Ahnung, wie lange wir schon da waren. Es war wunderschön und ungezwungen mit Harry zusammen zu leben. Ich hatte noch nie soviel gelacht, was mir selbst ein wenig morbide erschien, so kurz nach einem schrecklichen Krieg. Aber ich hatte Spaß, fühlte mich von Tag zu Tag freier und immer mehr mit Harry verbunden. Wir hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt. Unsere Schicksale waren so verschieden und doch so gleich. Ich fühlte mich ihn so _nah. _

Bis die Nacht kam. Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen herrschte immer dieses peinliche Schweigen zwischen uns. Wir wussten, dass der andere davon wusste, aber darüber sprechen? Das taten wir nie.

* * *

_Ein Schrei._

_"Bitte... Verschonen Sie mich..."_  
_Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand wackelt._  
_"Draco. Tu es. Du weißt, was sonst mit dir geschieht. Wenn er es nicht tut, tu ich es."_  
_Meine Stimme zittert._  
_Ein roter Blitz schießt auf die gebrochene Frau vor mir._  
_Ich kann ihre Schmerzen spüren. Überall in diesem Raum._  
_Sie wimmert, für einen richtigen Schrei fehlt ihr sie Kraft._  
_"Töten Sie mich nicht. Ich habe einen Mann. Und drei Kinder."_  
_Ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Hauch und doch hallen ihre Worte zwischen den dunklen Wänden nach._  
_Ich sehe ihre angsterfüllten Augen. Und drehe mich um._  
_Ich höre ihn trotzdem. Ihren Todesschrei. Mein Vater war es. Und er ist es auch der jetzt den Zauberstab auf mich richtet._  
_"Hab ich dich so erzogen, du Missgeburt. Du hast zu gehorchen. Das Wort des Lords ist oberste Priorität. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Crucio!"_  
_Schmerzen._  
_Unerträgliche Schmerzen durchfluten meinen ganzen Körper. Vom Haaransatz bis in die Fußspitzen scheine ich in Flammen zu stehen. Ich schreie. Es tut so weh. Das Gefühl allein ist kaum zu ertragen, aber das Wissen, dass derjeniger, der es mir zufügte mein Vater ist, lässt etwas in meinem Inneren zerbrechen._  
_So schnell das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwindet es auch wieder._  
_Ich sehe auf. Da ist mein Vater, der mit wütendem, aber befriedigtem Gesicht über mir steht. Meine Mutter, mit anscheinend teilnahmslosem Blick daneben._

_Die Szene verändert sich. Es sind Momentaufnahmen, kurze Augenblicke meines Lebens._  
_Es geht schnell und doch tut die Erinnerung so sehr weh._

_Mein Vater, der mir, als ich 5 war, eine Backpfeife gegeben hat, weil ich der verschnupften Hauselfe ein Taschentuch gegeben habe._

_Harry, wie er mir am ersten Hogwartstag die Freundschaft ausschlägt._

_Mein erstes Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord._

_Harry, der mich hasserfüllt anguckt, als ich die DA mit Umbridge enttarnt habe._

_Meine Brandmarkung zum Todesser und mein Auftrag._

_Harry, der mich mit dem 'Sectumsempra' fast umgebracht hat._

_Ich und Dumbledore auf dem Turm._

_Die Schlacht und Crabbe der im Raum der Wünsche stirbt._

_Harry in den Armen von Hagrid. "Harry Potter ist tot."_

_Und immer wieder mein Vater, der mich foltert._

_Ich schreie, will dass es aufhört. Es geht nicht._

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Der Schweiß rann mir die Stirn runter und ich atmete schwer.

Diese Träume verfolgten mich seit dem Kriegsende.

Wieso hatte ich gerade jetzt diese Träume? Ich hatte dieses Ereignis bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt gehabt.  
Wahrscheinlich haben Menschen eine Grenze bei der Anzahl an traumatischen Erlebnissen, die man eigentlich für immer an seinem Leben verbannen will.

Das Gesehene bei der Schlacht hat vermutlich mein 'Verdrängungs-Fass' zum Überlaufen gebracht. Und jetzt sind alle Erinnerungen wieder da und nehmen mir die Luft zum Atmen. Mir war kalt, obwohl ich schwitzte und mein Kopf war voll von verwirrenden Gedanken, obwohl er leer war. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich fühlte. Ich wusste gar nichts.  
Da hörte ich es. Ein leises Wimmern. Dann Stille. Ich dachte schon, dass ich mir das Geräusch eingebildet hatte, da konnte ich eindeutig Harrys Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer hören. Zu einem lauten, angsterfüllten Schrei verzerrt. Natürlich, es war wie jede Nacht. Und doch war es anders.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, warum an diesem Tag, aber vorher nie, aber ich fing an nachzudenken:

Wenn ich rüber ging, was konnte ich für ihn tun? Ihn aufwecken? Ihn in den Arm nehmen oder sonstige Nähe, für die ich mich eindeutig nicht bereit fühlte?

Mein Körper war anscheinend schneller als mein Hirn und hatte sich entschlossen aufzustehen. Auf einmal stand ich jedenfalls im Flur. Unsicherheit übermannte mich. Wollte Harry überhaupt, dass ich mich um ihn kümmerte? War es ihm vielleicht sogar peinlich Schwäche vor mir zuzugeben? Würde er wütend sein?  
Es waren eindeutig zu viele Fragen. Ich hatte mich schon zum gehen umgewandt, da hörte ich es noch mal: sein Schreien.  
Ich eilte in Harrys Zimmer. Was ich wahrnahm war erst einmal Dunkelheit, dann ein Rascheln aus seinem Bett, das anscheinend von ruckartigen Bewegen im Schlaf kam.  
Er atmete schnell und ich folgte den Geräuschen.  
Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich fand mich auf einmal neben Harry wieder. Meine Arme schlossen sich um seinen zuckenden Körper, meine Stimme hauchte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr und ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Ich war wie der Geist an der Zimmerdecke, der tatenlos zusah und sich fragt was das zum Teufel ist, das seinem Körper übernommen hat.  
Mein Herz?  
Will mein Herz denn überhaupt sowas tun?  
Ich versuchte meine Arme lösen, hielt aber inne.  
Was wäre wenn mein Herz das will, dass ich auch will?  
Wenn es meine Bestimmung wäre hier zu liegen und Harry im Arm zu halten?  
Würde es mir gut tun?  
Mochte ich das?  
Auf die letzte Frage hatte ich eine Antwort: ja.  
Ich fand es auf eine verwirrend neue Art schön hier zu liegen, derjenige zu sein der Trost spendet. Und indem wir beide hier so friedlich liegen, erhielt auch ich Trost.  
Es war als wäre das alles das Licht. Das Licht im Dunkeln. Ich hatte mich noch nie so gut gefühlt und es kam mit ihm. Vielleicht ist Harry dieses Etwas, das die Leere ausfüllt.  
Vielleicht ist es das einzig richtige.  
Ich schloss meine Arme fester um ihn, vergrub mein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Es machte nichts, dass er zu dünn war und sich sein Schlüsselbein in mein Gesicht bohrte und es war nicht schlimm, dass Harrys raues, struppiges Haar an meiner Wange kratzte.  
Das war nicht schlimm, es machte das alles echt.  
Ich schlief ein und träumte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren gar nichts.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was mich aufweckte, aber als ich die Augen aufschlug, war ich irritiert.  
Wo war der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Inneren, mein konstanter Begleiter? Ich konnte ihn nicht spüren.  
Etwas regte sich neben mir. Da war er, Harry.  
Ich blickte ihn an und die Gefühle, die meinen Körper durchfluteten machten mir Angst.  
War das gestern genau so gewesen? Wahrscheinlich schon. Nur gestern hatten sie mich vor der Verzweiflung gerettet. Und jetzt, jetzt gab es keine Verzweiflung mehr, nur noch die verwirrenden Gefühle. Pur und auf Eis.  
Gab es jetzt noch einen Grund sie zuzulassen?  
Ich traf eine Entscheidung: ich schlug die Decke weg und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
Als ich aufstehen wollte, spürte ich es: seine Hand schwach um mein Handgelenk.  
"Bleib hier."  
Seine müden und verschlafenen Augen trafen meine und die Intensität der Gefühle, die das auslöste verschreckte mich.  
"Du bist wach."  
"Anscheinend." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen wollte, ich wusste nicht mal mehr, was ich überhaupt wollte.  
"Wieso wolltest du aufstehen? Bleib doch noch liegen." Harry hob die Decke an. "Komm."  
Ich räusperte mich. "Ich wollte gehen."  
Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue. "Wohin?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Einfach weg."  
Die Tatsache schien ihn ziemlich zu verletzen. Aber darauf konnte ich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich musste Rücksicht nehmen auf mich selbst.  
"Wieso?"  
Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Wieso wollte ich weg? Weil ich mich nicht zu sehr an einen Menschen gewöhnen und binden will. Weil ich jetzt, wo ich endlich frei bin, mir keine Fesseln auferlegen will.  
Weil ich niemandem so weit vertrauen will, dass er mich verletzen könnte. Weil ich mich nicht öffnen will. Und weil ich Angst habe. Vor dem Verlassenwerden, vor diesen Gefühlen, vor dem Neuen, vor dem Verletzbar-Sein.  
Aber das sagte ich ihm natürlich nicht.  
"Weil ich es muss."  
Harry fuhr sich hektisch durch die verstrubbelten Haare.  
"Du musst weg? Damit du dann auf dich alleine gestellt bist, nicht wahr? Alleine mit deinem Schmerz und deiner Trauer! Natürlich! Das geht aber nicht mehr! Nicht nach gestern. Und sag mir nicht, dass da nichts gewesen ist, dass du es nicht gespürt hast... Ich bin aufgewacht." Er holte tief Luft. "Weißt du, du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Zu deinem alten Ich. Draco Malfoy, der vor seinen Gefühlen davonläuft. Das ganze hier macht mir auch eine scheiß Angst. Und ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich damit umgehen soll. Aber eins weiß ich: ich brauche dich. Und du... du brauchst mich."  
Ich brauchte Harry. Wofür? Doch eigentlich wusste ich es.  
Um mich vollständig zu fühlen. Um den Schmerz zu betäuben und vielleicht irgendwann mal zu besiegen.

_Niemand hat nichts. Auch ich nicht. Mein Etwas musste ich vielleicht erst finden._

Vielleicht hatte ich es gefunden. Vielleicht war Harry das fehlende Puzzle-Stück in meinem Leben. Oder das Stück, dass dem Puzzle zumindest Sinn verleiht. Sodass ich erkennen kann, was das Puzzle überhaupt einmal zeigen wird oder was ich will, dass es zeigt.  
Er war Harry und ich brauchte ihn. Was war daran auszusetzen?  
Naja, recht viel, wenn ich von meiner alten Denkweise ausgehen würde. Aber jetzt?  
"Und was genau bedeutet das jetzt?"  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Komm erstmal zurück ins Bett."  
"Ich... okay."  
Ich schlüpfte wieder zu ihm unter die Decke. Wärme umfing mich. Es erinnerte mich an früher, als noch alles gut war. An meinen Teddy.  
Also schwieg ich und versuchte aufhören zu denken.  
Und Harrys Nähe machte mir das auch sehr leicht. Ich sah ihn an und...  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl: Nervosität gemischt mit Aufregung, Freude, Angst und einem heftigen Pochen überall in meinem Körper.  
Ob ich es mochte? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Es war neu und ungewohnt, aber doch schön, wieder so viel auf einmal zu fühlen. Überwältigend.  
Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sie besser zu spüren, die neuen Gefühle, den Beweis, dass ich lebte.  
Doch plötzlich wurden alle meine Empfindungen in den Schatten gestellt durch ein Kribbeln.  
Ein heftiges Kribbeln überall, hervor gerufen durch den Druck sanfter Lippen auf meinen.  
Lippen? Ich öffnete die Augen.  
Ein intensives Grün strahlte mir entgegen und nahm mich vollkommen gefangen.  
"Harry. Was wird das?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
Dann spürte ich wieder seinen Mund, diesmal mit ein wenig mehr Druck.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mich dazu bewegte den Kuss zu erwidern, ihm entgegen zu kommen und meine Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen. Vielleicht war das der Zeitpunkt an dem ich einsah, dass dies das einzig Richtige war. Mein Schicksal, unausweichlich.

Auch als ich Harrys Zunge auf meiner Unterlippe spürte, wehte ich mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich öffnete meine Lippen, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben.  
Seine Lippen verließen meinen Mund, aber nicht meinen Körper. Sie glitten weiter hinunter, mein Kinn entlang zu meinem Hals. Ich spürte Hände unter meinem Oberteil und ich ließ es zu.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss es.  
Harrys Lippen, Zunge und Hände überall auf meiner nackten Haut.  
Auch ich hob eine Hand und fuhr zart mit einem Finger über sein Gesicht, den Hals hinunter bis zu seinem nackten Oberkörper.  
Man konnte jede einzelne Rippe sehen, unzählige Narben und doch war er schön.  
"Du bist wunderschön."  
Harry zog auch mir das Oberteil aus und betrachtete mich.  
Es war mir merkwürdiger Weise nicht mal unangenehm, dass er mich so musterte. Denn der Blick, mit dem er mich bedachte, war voller Zuneigung und Hingabe.  
Er beugte sich hinunter und setzte einen zarten Kuss hinter mein Ohr.  
"Du bist wunderschön."  
Wir verloren beide unsere restliche Kleidung.  
Ich traute mich immer mehr, ihn anzufassen, zu küssen. Wir wälzten uns im Bett, Decken fielen herunter. Mal lag ich auf ihm, mal er auf mir.  
Ich merkte wir mich die Situation erregte, doch als seine Hand sich dann wirklich nach unten schob und meiner Mitte gefährlich nahe kam, zuckte ich zusammen.  
"Harry... ich..." Ich wandte meinen Blick ab.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Ich... wie weit willst du gehen? Ich will nicht, das du... du weißt schon."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Dass ich in dich eindringe? Willst du lieber?"  
"Das... nein. Ich will gar nicht... Sex. Ich glaube, ich würde es nicht mögen."  
Harry sah mich an und ich wusste, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Ich hatte es einmal mitansehen müssen.  
Ein Muggel-Mädchen, bevor es getötet wurde...

Harrys stechender Blick holte mich wieder in die Realität. "Komm her."  
Er breitete die Arme aus und ich presste mich eng an ihn. Ich spürte unsere Erregungen aneinander reiben und es war nicht mehr angsteinflößend. Es war... gut.  
Keuchen und leises Seufzen verließ meinen Mund und als Harry anfing sich stärker zu bewegen, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Ich fühlte mich... unbeschreiblich und nicht in Worte zu fassen.  
Er ließ eine Hand zwischen uns gleiten und umschloss uns beide.  
Meine Augen waren zugefallen und ich wurde fast erschlagen von den vielen neuen Gefühlen.  
Aber da war Harry. Meine Stütze, meine Wirklichkeit in diesem Moment voll von sich so unwirklich anfühlenden Emotionen. Ich umklammerte ihn, drängte mich näher an ihn heran.  
Es war wie fliegen. In einem Sturm. Einem schönen Sturm aus Glück, Freude und diesem Kribbeln.  
Also flog ich. Und landete. Zusammen mit Harry.  
Denn ich war nun angekommen.

THE END


End file.
